


Five Nights at Chiaki's

by bunnywings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Hajime needs a break, Multi, Nagito being a little shit, this is why you don't write when sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnywings/pseuds/bunnywings
Summary: Chiaki brings home some animatronics. Hajime does not like them
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Five Nights at Chiaki's

Chiaki had done it. She finally managed to get her hands on the four main animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy’s. They were neatly lined up against the wall in her bedroom. If she were to lay in her bed, she would look right at them. The best part? They could actually move. Chiaki loved everything about them.

Hajime did not. He had just gotten home from a long day at work and was ready to go and get some rest. When he walked into their bedroom, he let out a scream. “Chiaki! What the hell are these?!” 

Chiaki just laughed at that. “Do you not like them? I got them for a pretty good price.” 

Hearing Hajime scream made Nagito go inside their bedroom. He definitely loved the animatronics. After inspecting them, he found the switch on their backs. He pressed the switch on the back of the fox. The eye not covered with the eyepatch lit up and the fox started walking around the room. “Wow, Chiaki! These are amazing!” 

After seeing the fox move, and seeing how excited his partners were about it, Hajime decided it was best to just move out. He couldn’t stand being around them or the animatronics any longer.


End file.
